Untittled
by YunJaeJae
Summary: YunJae / Drabble / little hurt / Newbie.. Salam kenal yorobeon / "Jika mencintainya sesulit ini, bantu aku agar mudah melepasnya, Tuhan"


_Annyeoong~_

_YunJaeJae imnida.._

_Pembaca yang mencoba membuat tulisan._

_Seperti umma kitty yang mencoba hal baru di Drama Triangle._

_FF ini perdana, yang tercipta setelah seenak jidat lebar abang Yoochun (?), mimpiin umma kitty setelah isu wamil itu._

_Masih jauh dari kata sempurna,_

_EYD yang berantakan,_

_alur yang ga teratur._

_Tapi yang jelas.. YunJae itu emang pasangan serasi..!_

_Yang ga suka yaoi, ga suka YunJae, langsung klik back aja._

_No bash.. No flame._

_Saya cinta damai._

_Happy readiiing._

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

_"Tak bisakah kau bilang tidak?"_

Ingin sekali kuucapkan kalimat itu pada lelaki di depan sana.

Hhh~ lelaki bermata mirip tatapan musang itu memang sungguh menyebalkan!

Dia selalu bilang untuk membantu siapa saja yang sedang kesulitan. Harus percaya bahwa cintanya hanya untukku, tapi ini sudah diluar batas!

Disaat kami punya waktu berdua -walau hanya sekedar makan siang- kenapa mereka tak bisa membiarkan kami menikmatinya huh?.

Mereka? Tentu saja. Lelaki dan wanita, tak terkecuali.

Baru saja kami menikmati makan siang, seorang mahasiswi menghampiri kami di kantin universitas dan dengan wajah tak berdosanya, ia menarik lengan orang yang berada dihadapanku ini.

Jika tak ingat bahwa ia seorang wanita, sudah kupastikan tangannya akan terkilir!

Dan jika mengingat bahwa ia selalu mengganggu waktu kami, ingin sekali aku mengirimnya ke Korea Utara.

**...**

**...**

Aku meneguk segelas air jeruk dengan perlahan dan hampir tersedak ketika pemandangan di depan sana terlihat jelas. Wanita itu dengan wajah cerianya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada lelaki bermata musang setelah mengecup pipi kirinya.

Dan hal yang paling menyebalkan adalah aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain..

"Jika kau punya waktu luang, mainlah ke rumah. Ayah selalu bertanya tentangmu" ucap wanita itu yang samar terdengar olehku.

Saat ini aku berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Yuph~ Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain.. 'lebih baik pergi daripada tak bisa melakukan apapun'.

Ingin membawa pergi lelaki itu, tapi kenyataannya tak bisa. Dengan menarik napas dalam sebelumnya, aku kini berdiri tenang disamping wanita itu. Walau dalam hati aku memakinya karna sudah mengecup pipi lelaki bermata musang itu.

Wanita ini memang menyebalkan!

Bagaimana bisa ia bersikap seolah-olah tak melakukan apa-apa? Setelah baru saja mengecup pipinya, kini ia bergelayut manja di lengan lelaki ini?

Aku hanya bisa menatap datar pada dua orang dihadapanku ini.

_"Oppa_~ kapan kau datang ke rumah? Ayah selalu bertanya tentangmu."

_Oh Shit!_

Wanita ini mengikis habis kesabaranku! Apa-apaan dia? Bergelayut manja dan sekarang berkata dengan nada manja?

Menarik napas dalam kemudian berdehem "Yunho-yah, aku duluan" ujarku setelahnya dan melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari mereka.

"Awas kau Jung Yunho!" rutukku dalam hati.

…

…

"Jangan berlama-lama berada di beranda. Angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatan."

Suara _baritone_ rendah terdengar jelas di telinga kananku bersamaan dengan sepasang lengan yang melingkar di pinggangku.

Aku masih diam dan menatap lurus kedepan. Di depan sana tersaji pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari dengan lampu jalan yang menyala.

"Aku bicara padamu, Jung Jae Joong"

"Dan aku bukan Jung Jae Joong. Aku, Kim Jae Joong." Masih tak bergeming, aku tetap memandang ke depan dan menjawab ucapannya.

"Mengertilah, Boo~ Tunggu hingga waktunya tiba dan aku akan mengatakan pada semua bahwa kau adalah belahan jiwaku"

"Tak usah memaksakan diri Tuan Jung. Ini sudah tahun ke dua dan semua masih sama" ujarku dan setelahnya melepas sepasang lengan yang melingkar di pinggangku.

Melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar yang berada di seberang televisi yang sedang menyala dan menampilkan berita yang akhir-akhir ini ramai di bicarakan.

_"Jung Yunho, cucu dari pemilik Jung Entertainment, sebuah Agency ternama yang melahirkan banyak bintang nomor satu di Korea akan ditunangkan oleh seorang model wanita?"_

_"Model kelahiran Korea dan menetap di Amerika, Tiffanny Hwang, akan bertunangan dengan cucu dari pemilik Agency ternama di Korea?"_

_"Jung Yunho, lelaki muda yang di kabarkan menjadi pewaris Agency ternama terlihat jalan berdua dengan seorang model Amerika di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan"_

Memejamkan mata dan bersandar pada daun pintu seraya mengatur napas adalah hal yang sering kulakukan dua minggu ini. Seringkali aku pun berdoa agar diberi kekuatan menjalani hari-hariku. Berdoa agar kami tak terpisahkan. Berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kami.

"Jika mencintainya sesulit ini, bantu aku agar mudah melepasnya, Tuhan" doaku malam ini, berbeda dengan doa-doaku pada malam sebelumnya.

**...The End...**

…

Karna bingung mau kasih judul apa, jadinya 'Untittled' deh

Jadi maklum aja klo judul ama isi ga nyambung #plak

Yang jelas, Saya galau dengan wamil si umma kitty #ketokmeja

**Last word,**

**Review…?**


End file.
